Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional carrying apparatus 60 includes a basket 62 made of metal and a frame 64 made of metal. The basket 62 is made of a metal net that is punched. The frame 64 is made of a metal strip that is punched. The frame 64 is secured to the basket 62 for rigidity of the basket 62 and safety of users. The basket 62 includes a wall 66, an edge 68 and a bent connection 70 extending from the wall 66 to the edge 68. The frame 64 includes a vertical portion 72, a first horizontal portion 74, a bent connection 76 extending from the vertical portion 72 to the first horizontal portion 74, a second horizontal portion 78, a retroflex connection 80 extending from the first horizontal portion 74 to the second horizontal portion 78, a bent edge 82 extending from the second horizontal portion 78. The edge 68 is put in a space defined between the first horizontal portion 74 and the second horizontal portion 78. The bent connection 70 is covered via the bent edge 82. The frame 64 is punched against the basket 62. Soldering is conducted between the vertical portion 72 and the wall 66. Thus, the frame 64 is secured to the basket 62. However, solder provided between the vertical portion 72 and the wall 66 is, of course, not esthetic. Moreover, while using the carrying apparatus 60, a user can easily have his or her fingers cut by the bent edge 82.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.